Witch Way to Life
by shad0w118
Summary: Heero is starting junior year in a new school. Chaos ensures when he meets a bubbly and happy go lucky boy named Duo and his friends. While he try's to adapt to his new life he has a secret to hide from his friends as well.
1. WWL1

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: G

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slight fusion with Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Notes: no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. All neighbors were also uninjured and got on with their lives happily. All newts are happy and undisturbed and no one had to run around under the full moon chasing after amphibians.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Beta Edited: FranceGamble

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Heero woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He opened a bleary eye to look at the time. It was 6.30 in the morning. Now why on earth did he set the alarm for 6.30? It was much too early. His eyes slipped close again. Then he shot up and practically jumped up from his bed and made a bee-line to the bathroom to take his morning shower and brush his teeth. It was his first day in a new school, which conveniently, was just after summer break. He came out of the shower with a towel wrap around his waist while water dripped from his hair onto his shoulders and chest and continued to trickle down his washboard abdomen.

He made a quick stop at his closet and rummaged around for something to wear. He finally decided on a pair of slacks and a plain black t-shirt. Putting on a pair of black silk boxers, then his chosen attire for the day, Heero padded over to his desk and put his laptop into his backpack. He then went over and made his bed. After that he went back into the bathroom to try to get some semi-balance to his messy, beyond belief what people call, hair. Running his fingers through his brown messy bangs he let out a soft sigh. His hair just fell back into their original place. Giving up, he headed back to his room to grab his backpack and jacket. He then headed down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to school.

"What are you doing here mom? I thought you were in France for your gallery." Heero was stunned to see his mother in the kitchen in front of a black cauldron hovering mid air in the center of the dinning table. The said cauldron was also spitting out rainbow colored smoke.

"Well good morning to you too, Heero. Now is that anyway to greet your mother in the morning. Your father and I taught you better manners than this. Oh! And please get me the eye of newt from the pantry." Sakura Yuy greeted her sixteen year old son with a cheerful smile.

The pantry door opened on its own and a small glass bottle floated out and danced its way to Sakura. Meanwhile, Heero was rummaging through the fridge with one hand, while his other hand had its index finger pointed at the floating bottle.

"Thank you, Heero." Sakura took the floating bottle and opened it. She then took a pinch of the content and threw it into the smoking cauldron.

"BANG" more smoke spewed from the mouth of the smoking cauldron with mini fireworks also added to the mix.

All the while Heero got a bowl from the cupboard along side the pantry. He then poured cornflakes into the bowl and added milk he got from the fridge. He pointed with his right index finger toward a drawer and got himself a spoon to eat his breakfast standing up with his back against the counter top while looking amused at his mothers antics. Finishing his last bite, he headed towards the sink and began washing the utensils he used and the drying them with a cloth.

"What were you trying to cook up anyway, mother?" Heero asked his mother. "And you didn't answer me: 'Why are you here instead of France?' " He asked again, while walking over to the dinning table to pickup his backpack he left on one of the chairs.

"It's your first day at school and I thought I would brew you a luck potion as a present but now it's ruined," Sakura answered her son and then she pouted.

"It's a wonderful gesture mom, and I appreciate it, but we know how terrible things can get when ever you brew a potion. I thought dad banned you from brewing, anyway, after that last time you tried to and blew up the house, and caused the need for major memory modifications to our neighbors to forget the incident." Heero smirked.

"That was an accident!" Sakura wailed in defense.

"Mother, that was the umpteenth time you messed up potion brewing. We were lucky the council let us off with just a fine and not revoke your witches' license." Heero walked over to where his mother was standing and pecked her cheek lightly, then headed towards the door. "I have to get going or else I'm going to be late for school. Are you still going to be here when I get back?"

"Ok, Ok, I get the picture. No more potions brewing for me. Have a good day at school, Heero. No, I'm sorry, but I won't be here when you get back. I have to go back to France in a bit… after I clean up this mess." She gesture to the mess in front of her. "But if I can slip out I will drop by to have dinner with you. How does that sound?"

"Yah, sure thing, mom. Have a successful show today. Love you. Bye." With that Heero headed out the door and walked to school. It was only a 10 minute walk and a couple of blocks away from his house.

TBC…


	2. WWL2

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: G

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slightly based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Notes: Forgive me if any descriptions are inaccurate. I Asian so I'm not really familiar with the settings of western High schools. Just impressions of what I read from other fic's. Next update is going to take a while. I starting work so won't have so much time on my hands and in addition I might have connection problems at the hostel. But I will try my best to update at lease once a month. Ja ne.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Beta Edited: FranceGamble

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 2- Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?

The walk was relatively uneventful, if you cross out the number of kids rushing pass and knocking into Heero, which sent him staggering a few times. He was nearly ran over by car, driven by a rude driver who fingered at him and cursed colorful words, which expanded his vocabulary a great deal. As he got nearer to Westbridge High, Heero noticed more possible schoolmates walking towards the school's direction. Just in front of him were three teenagers chatting merrily, most probably about their summer break activities. Actually more accurately, it was the blonde boy talking animatedly while his two companions, one a tall lanky guy with gravity defying bangs which covered half his face and the other a guy with black shoulder length hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, listened to him talk, nodding in response every now and then.

Just as they reached the school ground's entrance the three were joined by another guy. This guy was practically prancing around, and he had the longest chestnut hair Heero had ever seen on a guy's head, braided up but still reaching his butt at the end. Heero wondered how long the hair would be if freed from its plait. Just a bit to the left was a group of girls chattering happily and ignoring their surrounding. The leader of this band seemed to be a dark blonde hair girl with two small plaits, which drew the sides of her hair to the back, in the center of the group. She was fairly pretty, in Heero's opinion, but she had this piercing high pitch voice which sent a shiver down Heero's spine and pain through his eardrums. He wondered how anyone could stand her voice. It would go off the charts, and send animals within a 5 mile radius running, if it was any higher. To make matters worse she was dressed in a horrid shade of pink.

Of the three remaining girls, one had long blonde hair, but she had these funny forked eyebrows. Another had short dark hair which was tomboyish but Heero thought it suited her. Lastly, there was a brunette, with hair reaching her shoulders, wearing a red blouse and a matching skirt. Heero continued to walk behind them into the school building. The hallway was crowded with students chatting away and sharing stories of their break by their lockers. Both groups slowly dispersed as its members individually, or paired up, headed for their own classes just as the school bell rang. The rest of the school population also headed to their classes.

Struck with the thought that he did not know where the office was, Heero paused a random student to ask for directions. After thanking the student, he went on his way, and Heero headed off towards the direction the student pointed him to. At the office the clerk handed him his schedule, locker number, briefly welcomed him to the school and then gave him directions to his first class. Heero looked at his schedule and back up at the room number to confirm he was at the right class. He did not want to embarrass himself by entering the wrong class. He then knocked on the door twice and entered the room. He showed his notice to the teacher, Ms. Noin, who taught Physics.

"It seems we have a new student class," Ms. Noin announced. "Introduce yourself to the class," She told Heero.

"Erm, Hi. My name is Heero Yuy and I just transferred here. I'm half Japanese, before any of you ask. My father is American. Anything else you want to know just ask. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So, Heero is it? You can sit there next to Duo." Ms. Noin pointed towards the second last row at the left corner of the class. "If you haven't your books you can ask Duo to share his with you."

Heero made his way down the aisle of desks to his appointed desk and sat down. Ms. Noin started teaching again and was explaining a theory to the class. Heero opened his backpack to take out his notebook and took down notes as they were explained by Ms Noin. Beside him Duo was busy scribbling something, but from the looks of it, it was not class related. Heero looked around the classroom and his classmates. He spotted the girl with the forked eyebrows, sitting beside the pink princess girl he saw earlier, three rows up front. Heero felt someone nudge his arm and turned over to look at Duo. Duo discreetly passed a folded note him while pretending to pay attention to what Ms. Noin was saying up front.

Heero opened the note and read:

_Hey Hee-chan,_

_Wanna join me and my friends for lunch break at the cafeteria? You are new so I thought you'd like a guide around the school and I thought I'd offer for the position. Wat'cha say buddy? _

_Oh by the way, the name's Duo. Duo Maxwell._

_Duo_

Heero reread the note again and then picked up his pen and wrote down his reply.

_Duo,_

_Hee-chan? Thanks for both of the offers. I'd like that._

_Heero _

Heero folded back the note and passed it back to Duo. Class continued relatively in silence, only with the voice of Ms. Noin droning on up in the front. Heero finally snapped back to attention when Ms. Noin told the class the homework they needed to do, before she let them off. She then picked up her books and left the class. The effect was instantaneous. The class roared to life with chattering of the students. A few girls got off their chairs and began to crowd around Heero's desk. The girl in pink and the forked eyebrow were among the few.

"Hey Hee-chan. What'cha have next?" Duo spoke up.

Before Heero could answer, they were approached by a group of girls.

"Hi there. You're Heero right? I'm Clare McKenzie and this is Madeline Gordon," A girl with red hair introduced herself and her friend. She then offered him a hand to shake.

Heero shook the offered hand.

"So, you said during your intro that you're half Japanese. Since your dad's American, then your mom must be Japanese, right?" Clare continued.

"HEEERROOO!" A sharp voice pierced his eardrums. Heero looked towards the direction of the voice and found the girl in pink addressing him.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft and this is my best friend Dorothy Catalonia. How would you like to join us for lunch later?" Relena introduced herself and batted her lashes at him.

"Uhm... Sorry, but I already agreed to join Duo and his friends; maybe some other time, Relena." But deep down Heero was glad he could decline her offer. Why was he soo…. lucky to have met this pink monstrosity/That's too much, Heero. You just met the girl once and you're already judging her. Give her a chance. / Heero had no idea just how wrong it would be for him to give Relena that chance.

Relena glared at Duo for some reason. Duo just ignored her and continued with his own stuff. Relena huffed then turned on her heels and left, with Dorothy trailing behind her. The bell rang, signaling the end of period, and students began to file out of the class.

"Oh, Clare, sorry for the interruption, so, we'll catch up next time? And yeah, my mom is Japanese. So, I'll see you around then?" Heero turned back to Clare since Relena's introduction cut their conversation abruptly.

"Yeah, sure Heero. Maybe we will still be in some other classes together. So, catch you around." With that Clare and Madeline walked back to their desk. They picked up their stuff and headed out the door to their next class.

"Now where were we? Oh yea, your next class. What'cha having, Hee-chan?" Duo picked up their conversation to where it was before they were interrupted.

"Not sure. Let me check first." Heero took out his schedule and consulted it. "Chemistry"

"Cool. Me too. We can go together then."

TBC…


	3. WWL3

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: G

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slight based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Relena Bashing

Notes: I borrowed some lovely names for Relena from Deb's Time, Fault and Out. I hope she doesn't mind

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Beta Edited: FranceGamble

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 3- Meeting the Gang.

"So Hee-chan, you and your family just move here from Japan or what?" Duo tried to strike a conversation to get to know the new student better.

"You could say that, but it's not entirely accurate either. My family tends to move around a lot. We just moved back to the States from Osaka last winter but have moved across the country 3 times before we settle here in WestBridge."

"Wow! No shit. You really move around a lot."

"Hazards of having a dad working in foreign embassies, and a mom who tours the world for her gallery openings."

"Wow, Hee-chan. You must have been around the world then."

"Nah, Just two thirds of it." /And barely half of the Other Realm/

"But it must be hard leaving friends behind all the time, Hee-chan. But no worries we'll be best friends no mater what happens. That's a promise. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nut shell."

Heero gave a small smile at hearing that. It was nice to have friends once again. They reached class and settled in at the back of the lab. Since it was a three person work bench there was a blonde haired guy sitting next to Duo.

"Hee-chan, I'd like you to meet my pal Kat. Otherwise known as Quatre R. Winner." Duo introduced the blonde.

"Hi there, you must be the new transfer everyone's talking about. I'm Quatre." Quatre held out his hand for Heero to shake.

Heero accept the hand and introduced himself in return. "Heero Yuy. Pleasure to meet you." /So the blonde from this morning is Duo's gang. So that means the other two guys will be too. I hope we can get along./

Just then the teacher entered the class. All the students rushed to their respective seats and silence fell upon the class.

"Ok, class, get into groups of three. Today's practical will make up 15 percent of your final marks so do this properly." Groans were heard throughout the class.

"Aww… come on Mr. Peacecraft. It's just the first day. Can't you give us a break!" one student shouted out to the teacher.

"To my knowledge, you just got back from your summer break Mr. Green, so forgive me if I do not give you a break." Mr. Peacecraft answered back. "Now class get together with your partners and start working, you have one hour."

"Hey Duo, is the teacher related to Relena?" Heero whispered.

"Yeah. But don't worry. He's cool and he does not favor Relena just because they are related. He failed her once before." Duo whispered back with a big grin plastered to his heart shape face. "Now let's get things cooking."

"I'll go get the ingredients," Quatre volunteered. "You two set up the apparatus." And he was off.

"Man that was fun. Didn't expect Mr. Peacecraft to let us make stink bombs. Now all I have to do is nick some ingredients, whip up another batch, and sneak some into Relena's locker. It will be a riot." Duo told Heero and Quatre about his prank he was planning for Relena.

"Duo, do you think that is wise. The last time you changed Relena's shampoo with hair dye nearly got you expelled." Quatre tried to talk Duo out of his plans before anything happened.

"Pah…They didn't have any proof. It's just because 'Peace of Crap' has a rich daddy to run to, she controls principle Kelly like the good little doggie he is. But you must admit it was funny watching her walk around with green hair." Duo snickered.

"Well, for all the trouble's worth, it was hilarious. I wish you could have seen it Heero. She stormed from the girls shower room and through the halls with only a towel wrapped around her, straight into the principal's office to complain about her hair turning green." Now Quatre was trying hard to suppress from laughing out loud from the memory.

"It's hard to imagine Relena with green hair. I don't think it will suit her. Rainbow color might suit her better." Heero replied and chuckled.

Heero excused himself, after asking directions to his next class. He had Advanced Calculus while Duo had History and Quatre had a free period, so went to the Library. They promised to meet up during 4th period at the cafeteria to have lunch together. Things were looking up for Heero until he was stopped by Relena and her groupie on his way to the cafeteria to meet up with Duo and Quatre.

"Why, hello Heero. We meet again. It must be destiny that we keep meeting up like this." Relena greeted Heero while batting her lashes in what she deemed seductive.

"Relena we just bump into each other in the hallway. It's a school, its common to bump into each other. If you'll excuse me, I have to be some where." Heero tried to go on his way.

"But Heero won't you like to join me and my friends for lunch? By the way, this is Catherine Bloom," she gestured to the brunette girl he saw with her this morning, "and Hilde Schbeiker, the girl with the tomboyish look." Relena tried again and latch onto Heero's arm.

"I'm sorry, Relena, but I'll have to take a rain check. I already have an engagement and I'm going to be late. So, if you'll excuse me. Good day ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Heero pried Relena's arm off and tried to head towards the cafeteria but once again Relena stood in his way.

"But Heero won't you rather have me accompany you for lunch. Couldn't you just cancel with this other person? I'm sure he won't mind. Why don't you tell me who you are meeting and I'll just help you inform him." Relena said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sorry 'Peace of Crap' but I do mind if Heero cancels with me to join you." Duo spoke up from behind Heero.

Heero spun around to meet four teenagers. Duo was flanked by Quatre and the two boys he saw with Quatre this morning. By now Relena was seething with anger that you could almost see smoke coming out from for nostrils.

"Hey there Hee-chan. I see you are stalled by Miss 'Peecraft' here. So, you ready to go yet? I'm getting hungry here and I want to introduce you to two more friends of mine." Duo spoke providing Heero a getaway from Relena.

"I was just on my way Duo." Hero replied.

"But Heeeeerrrroooooo I thought you were going to have lunch with me and friends." Relena just did not give up easily.

"I've already told you Relena, 'I have other plans.' I'm sure we can have lunch together some other time. Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine I hope you'll understand. I'd really love having lunch with you all sometime but as you see I cannot do so today." Heero offer his apologies.

"But… but… but… Hee…" stuttered Relena as Duo steered Heero away from Relena and the girls.

"Save it Relena. He's gone." Dorothy spoke up.

"Man that 'Peachdraft' just doesn't know when to give up." Duo complained. "Ooh, by the way, Hee-chan this is Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. But I know them as Tro and Wufie." Duo introduces the two other boys.

"Kisama! Maxwell I told you not to call me that. My name is Wufei not Wufie or the other silly name you tend to call me." The boy, with dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, shouted at Duo.

"Wu-bear the names make me feel much closer to you. And I know you love them even though you protest on the outside."

"MAXWELL, stop calling me that. I don't enjoy your name deviations at all."

Heero looked at Quatre then to Trowa and raised an eye brow silently enquiring the squabbling duo. Quatre in return just mouth a quiet "Don't ask". Trowa silently whispered to Heero telling him the bickering two was a normal thing, and that they couldn't pass a day without at lease 5-6 squabbles. "It's better to just let them be. When they are finish they will return to join the rest of the world." he concluded.

Heero turned to listen to the bickering boys, who were now arguing about 'weak onnas' and something about a girl named 'Sally'. Amused, Heero just shook his head at the still bickering pair, while walking to the cafeteria with all of them. He silently thought he would enjoy being friends with this gang of teenagers. For one: it would be extremely amusing.

TBC…


	4. WWL4

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: G

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slight based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Heavy Relena Bashing and extremely inept Relena

Notes: This is something that just came to me so those of you who likes Relena it's best u don't read or you'll hunt me fro doing that to her. Otherwise enjoy and have a few good laughs.

beta edited: FranceGamble

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

/-------/ thoughts

Chapter 4- Clumsy Relena

Sitting down to the left of Duo with his tray, Heero stared at Duo's tray. It was filled with a mountain of food. "You can eat all that?" Heero asked Duo.

"I am still growing, you know. Is that all you are eating?" Duo asked looking back at Heero's tray which was only filled with an apple, a small salad and a carton of milk. "That's rabbit food Hee-chan. Here, have a ham sandwich." He took an unopened set from his tray and gave it to Heero.

Heero stare at the sandwich then back at Duo.

"Come on Hee-chan don't just look at it, take it and eat it. The sandwich doesn't bite. You take a bite, chew and swallow it." Duo took hold of Heero's hand and placed the sandwich there. "You don't need me to feed you also, now do you, Hee-chan?"

"Hey, I can eat on my own thanks." Heero mechanically unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite from it. "Happy?" Heero asked after chewing and swallowing the bite.

"Ecstatic" Duo replied then shoved a handful of chips onto his mouth. "You've gotta eat more Hee-chan. You're eating too little."

"Not everyone has a bottomless pit like you, Maxwell. And yet you still manage to stay in a body like yours," Wufei retorted.

"Hey, I have high metabolism, that's all. Anyway, I exercise and play sports to keep my body fit Wu-bunny." Duo answered back.

"Great, here we go again," came Quatre's voice. Both Duo and Wufei started another round of bickering.

"Just let them be, Quatre. You know it's impossible to stop them." Trowa spoke up. "So Heero, how do you like Westbridge High so far?"

"It's better than some of the schools I've been to. Better facilitated." answered Heero.

"So Heero, you play any sports? Planning to join any teams or clubs?" Trowa continued. "Quatre and I are in the music club. I'm also on the basketball team."

"I swim and dive. I also enjoy kendo and basketball."

At that Duo and Wufei stopped arguing immediately and turn to Heero and Trowa's conversation.

"Hee-chan you play basketball too? Cool. You should try out for the school team then. I'm on it too. We can play together then." Duo exclaimed.

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei barked at Duo. Then Wufei turn to Heero and said. "I heard you practice kendo. I myself am into Chinese martial arts. We could practice together sometime."

"Hands off, Wuffers. Hee-chan's joining the basketball team." Duo spoke up before Heero could answer. Then Duo and Wufei set off into another round of arguing, this time about what Heero should do.

"Erm, guys don't you think Heero should have a say in this. It is his choice to join what ever he wants after all?" Quatre tried to reason with the bickering duo.

"So, Hee-chan?" Duo turned to look at Heero expectantly.

"Er…. I enjoy both. I guess I could do both." Heero answered.

The answer seemed to satisfy the fighting two. The conversation continued with Quatre telling Heero about his love for music and his twenty nine sisters. That family information shocked Heero wide-eyed and made him choke on the milk he was drinking. Duo patted Heero's back to help sooth Heero's shock.

"Everyone gives me that reaction every time I tell them I have twenty nine sisters," sighed Quatre, "I just have an extremely big family that's all."

"Kat, your family is enormous and you are the only son and heir." Duo

"Heir?" Heero looked at Duo with slightly confused eyes.

"Hee-chan, Kat here is filthy rich. His family owns the multi-billion dollar company Winner Enterprise International (WEI). And since he is the only son, Kat is the sole heir to the entire fortune." Duo explained. "Not your average spoilt rich brat, eh… Hee-chan?"

"Duo….. I'm not rich and spoilt." Quatre exclaimed.

"Yes and No. Yes, you are rich. No, you are not a spoilt rich brat." Duo clarified.

"Maxwell, are we done talking about Quatre's money yet? Let me eat in peace. You're making a racket." Wufei chided Duo.

"Wu-bear…..Hey look its 'Pee and shit' with her ladies-in-waiting." Duo announced abruptly.

Heero turn around just in time to watch Relena screeching and glide half way across the cafeteria floor for stepping on a banana skin, with Dorothy shrieking after her. Relena then landed on the floor with a loud "THUMP". All the students were silent from the incident. Then Duo began to laugh and the cafeteria broke out with a rumble as students laughed hard at Relena.

Dorothy quickly helped Relena up; while Duo was laughing so hard that a tear trickled from his eyes.

"Duo," Trowa called out to Duo but in a voice which sounded like a warning to Heero.

"WHAT? …can't she just have slipped on her own?" Duo replied defensively.

Heero was confused. Why would Trowa blame Duo for Relena slipping?

It seemed Relena's misfortune, or clumsiness, did not end there. Dorothy was picking Relena up from behind. Relena raised her arm to grab Dorothy for support, but instead grabbed onto the tray a student was holding as the student passed by her to get a closer look. The tray flipped and all its contents landed on Relena's head, drenching her with the pasta that was originally on the tray. Relena's hair was now dripping with the pasta and its sauce with bits of meat clinging to her blonde hair. Screaming her head off Relena stormed from the cafeteria with her ladies-in-waiting running after her.

But, as fate would have it, Relena's bad luck did not stop there. Just as she reach the door, it swung open and hit her in the face. "Twack" A couple of jocks strut into the cafeteria. When, what seemed the leader of the group of jocks realized what happened, he began apologizing profusely to Relena. Dorothy just batted the jock away. All this happened while everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at Relena: the school's newest and latest laughing stock.

TBC...


	5. WWL5a

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: G

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slight based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Relena Bashing

Notes: Sorry this took so long but this chapter is only half done. Hope to get the other halve done and post it. But for the moment enjoy.

beta edited: FranceGamble

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

/-------/ thoughts

++++++ Scene change/ time passing

Chapter 5a- Dinner is Served

"Relena really sets a new record every time she becomes the school clown." Duo quipped while they walk out of the cafeteria after all the laughter die down and all of them finished their lunch.

"I feel sorry for her though. All those unfortunate incidents in one go and while in front of the entire school." Heero mumbled.

"Nah, you need not feel sorry for that pink menace. It's not like it's your fault she encounter all those things. It's just a series of unfortunate events. Besides she gave the school a good laugh."

At that statement, Trowa glared at Duo, Wufei looked ridicule, while Quatre hid a smile. Heero did not understand why his new friends seem to blame Duo for the things that happened to Relena. /Its not like Duo had magically caused all those things, could he? Nah, Duo's not magical, is he? If he is then maybe he could share his own secret with him. /

Heero let out a small sigh. It was just too much to hope for.

The rest of the day progressed without any more incidents. Heero had a few more classes and soon it was the end of the day.

Heero was at his locker putting his book into it. After the first day of school, he felt that he could enjoy life here with his new friends. Well all except one particular pink stalker which was heading his way right now. Heero quickly shove the rest of his things into his locker and close it and turn to make a quick exit. However fate was just not on his side, Relena shouted his name, pretending he didn't hear Heero briskly walked towards the school exit.

Relena just didn't give up either; she picked up her pace and ran over to catch up with Heero. Well more like flounce over at a faster speed really. Heero gave into the inevitable turn around to greet her. Relena automatically latch on to his right arm. It was beginning to become an annoying habit of hers when ever they meet.

"Relena, is something the matter?" Heero got straight to the point hopping to end the conversation as fast as possible then high tail out of the vicinity.

"Heero, I was thinking, that you would like to walk me home. So I'm giving you that opportunity to do so and for us to get to know each other better during that slooooow walk." Relena eyed Heero like a prey with lusty eyes.

It sent a shiver down Heero's spine. He barely knows the girl and yet the girl is stalking him through the school the whole day long. /She must be desperate to get hitched/ Heero thought. He has never encounter a girl who was so aggressive to get his attention. Not on the first day at least.

"Sorry Relena, but I really have to get home. My mum is expecting me for dinner and I really can't be late. She runs a tight schedule and needs to be off to Paris for her gallery after that so I really need to get home. Maybe some other time. See you around." Heero daftly unhook Relena's claws and tried high tail away as fast as he could without looking the like but was quickly stopped by Relena once again.

"Oh, dinner with your mother, that's a wonderful idea. I'd love to meet my future mother-in-law." Relena totally not that Heero is trying to brush her off, instead shamelessly self-invited herself over to dinner.

"What mother-in-law Relena?" asked a surprised Heero. "And when did I invite you to dinner Relena?"

"Heero why you asked me just now silly." Once again Relena hook on to Heero's arms.

'I did?" Heero did not know he invited Relena to dinner. Relena drag a very reluctant Heero through the hallway towards the school exit.

But once outside, Relena's smile flatted as soon as she saw who was standing at the gates waiting for Heero. Duo and the rest of the gang. Duo's eyes narrowed as he locks eyes with Relena. You could almost see the electric current they were shooting at each other.

"Why hello Duo, did you know Heero just invited me to dinner? And you're not invited. Relena announced to Duo smugly.

"Heero did what?" Duo almost yelled.

"Actually Relena, they are all invited." Heero intervened. If he could not get rid of Relena might as well invite his friends along to distract her from him. He notice Duo tends to get her attention when they are around each other. Sure they argue over a lot of things but at lease it keeps her off him. And maybe he can find some quiet time to spend with Duo afterwards.

Heero just hopes his mother will show up if not what is he going to tell his friends.

And he'll have to think of a dinner menu and whip up something for his dinner guests. His mother can't brew potions much less cook dinner unless it was just pointing the things out of thin air which will not look good around mortals. Heero sigh inwardly at his fate. Things are never easy when you have to hide just who you are.

"Mom, I home. You around?" Heero called out as he let his guest into the house.

"Heero why do you call out as if your mother is not at home? I thought that you said you were having dinner with your mother before she goes outstation. I know! You were just trying to get ask me out to dinner. You know Heero you didn't have to make an excuse such as having dinner with your mother to ask me out. But I don't get why you invited these nosy busybodies." Relena gestures at Duo and the guys.

"Can it princess. Heero didn't you invite at all. You shamelessly invited yourself to dinner. So shut it with those comments of yours, we ain't interested to know. And you know your voice's really annoying." Duo lashes out finally unable to stand Relena's snotty comments since the whole 10 minutes the walk from school to Heero's home.

Just when war was about to break out. A unfamiliar woice to all but Heero cut through the tension.

"Did you bring some friends home Heero?" Sakura called out and stepped out from the kitchen.


	6. WWL5b

Title: Witch Way to Life

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1

Rating: PG

Category: AU, Magic, Humor

Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slight based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Relena Bashing

Notes: Ok this is the 2nd part of chapter 5. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

/-------/ thoughts

++++++ Scene change/ time passing

Chapter 5b- Dinner is Served

Everyone seemed to gawked at the sight of Sakura. It was hard not to since there was seemingly a light radiating off her figure like she was a goddess. Her long soft wavy black hair flowing in air that was not blowing. Heero shot his mother a warning look to turn off the goddess air about her person. Everyone soon dropped out of their trance.

"Guys this is my mum, Sakura" Heero broke the silence by introducing his mother to his friends.

"Hiya Mrs Yuy, nice to meet cha." Duo collected himself and extend his hand to shake Sakura's.

Relena not wanting to loose out, cut him to the chase and intercepted the hand shake.

"Mu…Mrs Yuy, How nice to meet you,. I'm Relena, Heero's gir….."Relena's introduction was cut short when Heero pulled her away from his mother.

Sakura turn back to greet Duo and all the boys with a hug as they greet and introduce their names to her. Relena frowned at the greeting the guys got from Sakura. Had Heero not pulled her away she would have been hug. Sakura invited all of them to the lounge while Heero went into the kitchen to get some drinks for his friends. Heero came back to the lounge with a tray of five glasses lemonade. His friends were chatting amicably with his mother especially Duo and Quatre but Relena was sulking at the corner where she sat as everyone seems to be ignoring her presence.

"Heero why don't you entertain your friends while I go prepare dinner?" Sakura chirp as Heero set the tray down.

"Dinner?" Heero stared at his mother wide-eyed.

"Yes , Heero dear, the reason you brought your friends home? To have dinner. " Sakura rebutted.

"But..but.but you can't cook, Mum." Heero blurted out in his panic.

"Heero what a thing to say about your mother in front of your friends when you invited them back for dinner." Sakura admonished.

"Eep." Heero let out a small sound at his mother's tone. He had over spoke his boundaries to his mother in front of his friends. Heero was embarrassed at his action of being rude to his mother in front of his friends. What must they think of him now? He shouldn't have invited them over for dinner in the first place. This is a disaster waiting to happen. Heero guiltily dare not look up to face his mother but just stare at his shuffling feet and the floor.

"Sorry, Mum. I guess I'll just…." Heero did not manage to finish is sentence as his mother draw him into a hug and ruffle his messy hair lovingly.

"Well Heero your were right bout the cooking though. I can't cook so instead why don't you cook while I entertain your friends. " Sakura said smiling down at her son.

"Oh…ok" Heero answered in a small voice and headed back to the kitchen. He intend to apologize to his mother properly after al this.

Back in the kitchen, Heero began to get things out from the pantry and fridge while he thought of a menu to serve his guest.

"Some sushi and some bread rolls for pre-dinner, a Caesar salad for appetizer, steak, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, mix vege, roast turkey, miso soup or mushroom soup for the main course, mince pie & bread pudding and maybe some ginger bread for dessert." Heero mumbled out a list of dished he could prepare for dinner.

"Whoa… Hee-chan. Even if you can get it done in record time. We can't eat that much. We'll be too stuffed before we even finish half the main course you've mention. And can you really cook all those dishes?" Duo cut Heero's rambling suddenly.

Heero spun around shocked to see Duo standing there in the kitchen. Luckily he wasn't using any magic. Or he would have been so busted and have to place a memory charm on Duo to wipe out what he saw. Which would have been bad since he would feel bad having to do that to his new friend and on the first day too. Well he wouldn't mind to wipe out his presence in Relena's memory though. Sigh. What he wouldn't give to be able to do that. But it's forbidden to just simply place a memory charm on mortals without valid reasons.

"Ooh… Duo, what are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be in front with the others?" You are a guest; you're not supposed to be here. Head back out to the front and wait till dinner is served." Heero walked towards Duo to send him out of the kitchen.

Duo walked backwards as Heero usher him towards the door. As they reach the door. Duo swiftly turn the tables around and pin Heero to the wall with his body. Heero was too shocked that he did not react against Duo's sudden aggressiveness. He was staring at Duo's violet orbs, which seems to be pulling him into their depts. The trance was suddenly broken by a high pitch shriek of one Relena Peacecraft who just came through the door.

Although the trance was broken, Duo did not move away from his position. He stood his ground still wrap around Heero. Heero could feel Duo's warm breath against his cheek. Their closeness was sending giving a tingling feeling all over. They were so close that with a slight turn their lips would be meeting in a kiss. Heero ran his tongue to moisten his lips at that thought. They had only met today and Heero was already attracted to Duo. Never had he felt such emotions. He didn't even know his sexuality lies that way. Heero was shock out of his thoughts when Relena forcefully pulled him and Duo apart.

"Yo..you..you stay away from him you fag… freak…. Monster. Keep your dirty paws off my boyfriend." Relena growled at Duo and moving Heero behind her.

"What boyfri…"

"What happened? Anything wrong?" Sakura saved the day again by braking up another fearsome battle before it could begin.

Now everyone was in the kitchen.

" Ok, everybody get out or I'll never get dinner ready." Heero usher everybody out of his kitchen.

" But Hee-chan, why can't I stay and help you out." Duo whine.

"It won't be fair Duo. Just…" once again Sakura voice out cutting Heero short.

" Ok, Well then, Duo you stay here and help Heero while the rest of us go back out and wait till dinner is served." As Sakura usher everybody else out leaving Heero and Duo in the kitchen.

"I can stay and help too." offered Relena while she glare daggers at Duo.

"Oh, no need dear, one helper will be more than enough." Sakura steer Relena out of the kitchen leaving no place for argument.

With everybody out Heero turn around and headed to the fridge. Strong arms wrap around his waist bring him enfolded into a hard muscled chest.

"Hee-chan, looks like its just us now." Duo whispered into Heero's ear sending a shiver down Heero's spine.

"Duo what are you doing, let me go I have to get dinner started." Heero whimper.

"What I wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you Heero." Duo reply huskily as he laid a trail of small kisses along Heero's neck and nibble on his ear lob making Heero moan.

"Duo, stop it, everyone is outside and I have to get dinner started." Heero whimper out again.

"They won't hear a thing Heero, and I'll take care of dinner. You don't have to worry about a thing." Duo's hands started to wonder all over Heero's body as he maneuver their bodies towards the island.

"But Duo, we just met!" Heero exclaimed and gasp as Duo's questing hands grasps his clothed arousal triggered by Duo's touches and mouth nibbling at his neck.

Heero snap his fingers and everything stilled. He maneuvers himself out of Duo's embrace and try to calm down his haggard breathing. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the lounge. His mother and all his friends were still, frozen in time. From the looks of it his mother was chatting amicably with Quatre, Wu-Fei and Trowa while Relena seems to sulking and glaring at the others at the same time while her fists was clenched tightly. He headed back to the kitchen and stare at Duo's frozen posture and sigh.

He headed to the cupboards and took out pots and pans and put them on the stove. With a flick of a finger the pots and pans were filled with the ingredients for dinner and was self-cooking. The oven was set and there was a turkey in it. On the chopping board carrots are self-pealing, lettuces cut in perfect sizes, tomatoes cut into serving sizes and only waiting to be mixed together with its dressing. By the sink potatoes were self-peeling and smashed for the smashed potato with gravy dish.

Steak was on the grill and a waft of delicious smell was filling up the kitchen. Spaghetti was boiled in one of the pots while its sauce in the next. Mushroom soup was stewed in a third pot. After some 25 minutes the oven ding signaling that the turkey is done. Heero took out the turkey and pointed, a platter of mince pie settled in the oven set for another 15 minutes.

Heero place the turkey in the dining table as he used magic to set up the table for 7 people. Back in the kitchen, 7 servings of steak with side dish of mix vege and mashed potato with gravy was ready, a serving of spaghetti and a bowl of mushroom soup were ready to be served. Heero snap his fingers and the dishes and plates automatically lift on its own heading towards the dining room and set themselves down at each seat. Finally when everything was set and ready Heero walk back to Duo's still figure and got back into his original position but adjusting Duo's hands from between his legs. Once done he snapped his fingers and Duo unfroze.

Heero watch as Duo blink to refocus his vision. Taking advantage of Duo's confusion, Heero broke free of Duo's embrace.

"Duo, dinner's ready, let's get everyone and eat." Heero pulled Duo out of the kitchen heading back to the lounge to get everybody else.

"What…ready but you haven't even started!" Duo exclaimed confused and disoriented from the freeze.

TBC…

A/N: Looks like this chapter is getting a bit long so I'm splitting it up into another part while I write it up. but to keep readers from waiting I've decided to post up part b so hoped you've enjoy it.

I also wan to take this chance to thank those of you who have review. I appreciate it very much cos I don't get much reviews as it is and it's a bit discouraging. Here I would like to thank HalKJAkiko, shadowdragon58 , Lady-Frisselle, vero , Shi No Megami 20, Kami-Crimson, yaoifanboy, ImperialGuardian09, and especially Tina-Chan 0 whom have reviewed since the 1st chapter


	7. WWL5c

Title: Witch Way to Life  
Author: shad0w118  
Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.  
Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1  
Rating: PG  
Category: AU, Magic, Humour  
Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, slightly based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
Relena Bashing  
Beta: mikinyet  
Notes: Ok this is the 3rd part of chapter 5. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

/-------/ thoughts  
++++++ Scene change/ time passing

Dinner started off a bit awkward but after a while seemed to go as smoothly as possible. Everyone was a bit distorted like Duo after the freeze. But Heero managed to convince everyone that they were too taken into the conversation that they did not notice time flying. (Well time stopped in the house only, while the rest of the outside world time flowed normally.) Heero made up some story about Duo trying to help him but managing to bang his head on a pot and knock himself out. So Heero just let Duo sleep off it off while he prepared dinner and he was just about to rouse Duo when Duo woke up on his own. But Heero was unable to answer Duo when asked why was he standing and not laying down if he was unconscious. Heero avoid answering by dragging Duo along to the lounge to get everyone for dinner. With everyone around Duo didn't get a chance to question Heero in private and left it unanswered for the moment.

Halfway through dinner the weirdest thing started to happen, Relena started to uncontrollably sneeze non-stop. In one instance the mash potato she was eating blew up in her face from the force of her sneeze. Embarrassed, Relena excused herself and went to the bathroom to clean up. Once she left the dining room, everyone burst out laughing instead of stiffled sniggers and muffled giggles. After that dinner continued with everyone having a conversation with Sakura and Heero about where they lived previously, why they had to move here and with everyone telling a bit about their own background.

Soon it was time for dessert. Heero got up to clear the table while Sakura invited everyone to the lounge for coffee and the dessert that Heero had prepared. As everyone filed out of the dining room and headed back towards the lounge Duo lingered back and embraced a surprised Heero from the back when everyone was out.

"Dinner was delicious, Heero" Duo breathed huskily into Heero's ear, sending a tingling feeling down his spine.

The next moment Duo was bouncing out after the others calling out loudly "Guys wait for me……"

Heero let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Duo's aggressive actions were turning him on. Never had he felt so attracted to a person and not to mention it was still the first day they had met and already Duo was nearly out right persuing him. He sighed and resuming his chores.

Leaving the dirty dishes in the sink, Heero gathered the dessert dishes and took them out to the lounge. Everyone was sitting comfortably and chatting. Heero set down the tray and set up the dessert plate and utensils then got up and returned to the kitchen for the coffee. Back in the kitchen, Heero pointed at the coffee brewer and sent it floating to him. With another flick of his finger chinaware came dancing out the cabinet and settled on the tray. Heero poured out the sweet smelling substance in to the cups then set the pot down where it automatically floated back to its original place at the brewer but also refill itself to brew a fresh pot.

Heero took the tray and headed out of the kitchen. Settling down on the carpeted floor Heero joined into the conversation that was now focused on his first day at school. Soon it was getting late, and everyone had to get home or risk getting lectured from their respective parents.

"You all must simply come and have dinner again. It was lovely getting toknow all of you. I'm glad Heero made such good friends on the first day at school.

"They are lovely friends, honey. I was worried you couldn't adapt." Sakura said after they closed the door.

"I'm sixteen mum, not six. Besides this not the first time we've moved."

"I know our life-style is not really good on you. It's hard for you to continuously make new friends only to move away again. We did hope you would go to The Other Realm High to avoid this."

"I like it here mum. I'm ok with it, really. I get to see more places than most kids do in their lifetime. Now I need to wash the dishes before calling it a night and getting started on my homework." With that Heero headed to the kitchen to finish up his chores and ended the discussion.

Sigh "I just wish for a more stable environment for you Heero. You need friends. Maybe your new friends will be able to help you. I will try not to move again and disrupt your life." Sakura whispered to herself. Then with a snap of her fingers she reappeared in the kitchen dressed in a elegantly in a dress.

"Getting ready for your Grand opening I see." Heero flickered a glance at his mother as she reappeared. "I hope my unscheduled dinner with my friends didn't make you late."

"Heero, I don't care if I'm late. I will always have time for my son. But in any case I'm not late. Just in time in fact. Gotta go. Toodaloo." Sakura swept by her son giving him a peck on the cheek and in a flash she was gone.

"No flashy entrance. Remember the last time." Heero shouted after her and snapped his fingers to send the voice message.

TBC…


	8. WWL6

Title: Witch Way to Life  
Author: shad0w118  
Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.  
Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1  
Rating: PG  
Category: AU, Magic, Humour  
Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, loosely based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
Relena BashingNotes: things are fairly simple in this chapter running from Relena Heero, nervous Duo. Developing friendship. Time passing. And I sorry this took so long to get out though it's not really long. Sigh…… work really takes the fun out of life. Luckily I write for fun. So please review and tell me what you think. Enough of babble here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

/-------/ thoughts  
++++++ Scene change/ time passing

Chapter 6- Hide and Seek

Time flies while you are enjoying but can be torturously slow when you are hiding from a pink menace and her entourage. Days become weeks and soon become months since Heero transferred here. School was like normal and life was good than it had ever been for Heero. For once in his life he had some friends, which he could hang out with. They would go for movies, hang out together at malls, play a game or two of basketball, work on assignments together at each other's house and running from a pink stalker (in Heero's case) with his friends along with him.

Well it turn out to be quite a fun game of hide and seek between the guys and Relena with Relena always stuck being it. Almost on a daily basis relena would show up in the hallway screeching for Heero. At the sight or sound of this the student body would move out of the pink tornado's was on her quest to search for her prince charming. Heero and the gang would run off to hide from the pink menace. Whenever Heero or one of the guys had a class with Relena. They would be on a race to rush out of class once it's over and get out of sight as fast as possible and loose her before meeting up for break.

"Heeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Darn, its her again, am I ever getting rid of her. What did I do to deserve this." Heero groan.

"Let's get out of here, like NOW. If she even gets close we'll never loose her." Duo exclaim as he pulled Heero through the throng of students in the hallway.

_School Roof top_

"Sigh. Peace and quite at last." Heero let out a long breath.

"Alone at last" Duo whispered into Heero's ear as his wrap his arms around Heero's waist from behind.

"Duo" Heero's breath hitched.

"Have you any idea how long I wanted to do this Heero" Duo whispered as his lips slowly kissed down the shell of Heero's ear trailing down his neck.

"How did you know I do not like the opposite gender? And I thought you're straight." Heero gasp as Duo sucked hard on a sensitive spot. "Ahh…."

"Your reaction now is positive proof enough. Anyway the way you run from Relena could also be proof. Besides if I'm straight I won't be doing this" Duo had started licking and trailing kisses all over the exposed neck he could reach.

"Any sane person would runnnnnnnnnn….. from Reeeeeelenaaaaa…..ahhh… Duo"

"True, but you not pay much attention to the female population of the school either. Any normal guy would be babe watching all the time. You don't do that Heero, instead I notice you watching ME."

"You are far more attractive than any girl I know Duo."

"I'm glad we both agree on that. I also find you far more delicious than any girl around, you know? So you wanna make it exclusive?"

"Exclusive?"

"Yea. You and Me."

"Duo, we've never even went out for a date and here you are asking that we go exclusive."

"Well we could always start from now on."

"Ask me out first and I'll consider the exclusive part later." With that Heero broke free of Duo's embrace and headed back to the staircase back down.

"You're on Hee-chan. So how about tonight. We go out to grab a bite and a movie." Duo suggested without breaking stride to follow Heero back down.

"Pick me up at seven, Duo." Heero told Duo over his shoulder then went down the staircase.

Duo grin at that and proceed to bounce after Heero down the stairs.

_6.00pm outside on Heero's porch_

Duo was posed to knock on the door to announce his arrival but pause before his hand hit the hard wood. Lowering his hands back to his shirt, he fiddles with it trying to smooth out the wrinkles and swept his hands down his ponytail to make sure it's not messy.

/Should have put in the usual braid. Will its now or never./ picking up courage Duo knock firmly on the door.

'Knock, knock'

"Just a sec." Heero's voice answered.

Duo then heard sounds of someone (mostly likely Heero) rushing down the stairs. A second later the door swung open revealing a Heero dressed in t-shirt and shorts with a towel still draped over his shoulders. His hair was still dripping droplets of water.

/He must have just came out of the shower/ as Duo's eyes took in the sight before him. The shorts were revealing slim thighs that Duo was just itching to caress.

"Hey Duo, your early. I wasn't expecting you till 7.00pm, come in and have a sit first. Giv' me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go." Heero showed Duo to the lounge. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh……ummmmm" Duo still unable to form coherent words as he stare at Heero as if unable to understand him.

"Duo what's up with you, you are never speechless, you always have something coming out of that chatterbox mouth of yours." Heero raise an eyebrow at a mouth-gapping Duo.

/Get your act together Duo. Its just Heero. Just take it as a normal hang out/ Duo chided himself for acting like a fool in front of Heero on their first date. /but we're going out on a date not any normal hang out./ his mind supplied which sent Duo back to a nervous bumbling idiot.

"You took my breath away."

"Really Duo, what the difference from PE. Its just a t-shirt and shorts. Now have a seat while I change." With that Heero left Duo alone in the lounge and went back upstairs to change.

_In Heero's room_

/Shit…… what to wear? Duo's early. I haven't decided what to wear yet./ "Argh….." Heero was staring at his closet trying to figure out what should he wear. Duo was waiting downstairs. He didn't have time to mix and match manually so he'll have to do it the fast way.

'SNAP' Heero was dressed in a dress shirt and beige slacks. /Too formal/

'SNAP' low hung leather pants with a muscle shirt. /not going clubbing/

'SNAP' light wash jeans with a long sleeve sweater wand a knitted vest. / too hot for this and I look like a nerd/

After a dozen more SNAP's and a dozen different out fit later Heero finally decided on a dark wash pair of jeans and a green wife-beater with a simple white shirt. Running his finger through his hair he knew it was useless to try and tame it so he just settled for an organized messy looked by running some hair gel through it. Finally ready, Heero grab his wallet and keys from his desk and headed down stairs.

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter: Running from Pink. Hope I can get his out soon. Keep fingers crossed. But I'm also in the middle of another 3 stories which I hope I can get it out too. Well just have to keep writing I guess. Thanks for reading. Remember to please review and tell me what you think. It sucks or its good please tell me.


	9. WWL7

Title: Witch Way to Life  
Author: shad0w118  
Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.  
Pairing: 2 1, 3 4, 5 S, R 1  
Rating: PG  
Category: AU, Magic, Humour  
Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, loosely based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
Relena BashingNotes: In this chapter we have a run and hide Heero. O.o isn't that suppose to be Duo's motto??? Annoying Relena and also stalker-ish (so what's new about that huh.) So please review and tell me what you think. Enough of babble here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a developing friendship then turn relationship for the guys???

/-------/ thoughts  
Scene change/ time passing

Chapter 7- Running from Pink

"Duo, I'm ready. Where are we going?" Heero call out to Duo as he went down the stairs.

"Dinner then the movies, Is that ok with you?" Duo answered from the bottom of the staircase.

"Sounds great. What movie are we watching?" heading to the closet to get his coat and handing Duo his.

"Not sure what ca like but I thought maybe a comedy flick. The new movie 'Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium' looks kind of nice. I saw the preview last week. If you don't like it we can catch another movie."

"I'm ok with it. Not really picky. I do enjoy a good comedy flick every now and then."

"We'll go to Dave's Burger Joint to grab dinner then catch the nine o'clock show. It'll be like hanging out 'cept this is a date."

Opening the front door, Heero let Duo out first then lock the door behind him.

"Hee-chan, what ya wanna eat. I am paying cos I'm taking you out." Duo asked as they sat down at a corner booth.

A waitress brought over the menu and asked for their order.

"Uhmmm... I'll have the 'Cheeseburger Special with Fries' and a glass of chocolate milkshake."

" Ok, and I'll have the 'Triple X Combo with Fries', a banana split, strawberry waffles, apple pie and a soda." Duo recited his order to the waitress.

"Duo can you really eat all that?" Heero's eyes nearly dropped out upon hearing the amount of food Duo ordered.

"Yea, sure. I'm still growing ya k'no." he then handed the menus back to the waitress with thanks.

Duo was staring at Heero unsure of how to start a conversation when the doorbell chime as the door to the joint was opened and a high pitch voice of a girl can be heard grumbling and complaining.

"This is where we're eating. This dump? I thought you had more class Alex." A pink princess was behind the screeching voice complaining.

"But Relena, this place has the best food around 'sides all the cool kids from school hang out here." Alex the jock replied.

"Well not me." Relena huffed.

"Come on now babe, giv this place a chance. You'll like it."

"I doubt it. I bet if Heero brought me out. We would have gone for a romantic dinner at the Ritz or some where classy." Relena rebutted as she wrinkle her nose in disgust as her eyes sweep over the burger joint.

"That nerd, babe I doubt he could afford it. 'sides one of your status shouldn't be associated with some one like him." Alex snorted.

"He's just mixing with the wrong crowd. Mislead by that that fairy Maxwell and his groupies. The Winner boy is also hoodwinked by that ruffian Barton. I couldn't believe that they are together for the love of God."

"Come on now babe, tonight's 'bout us and not them. Let's eat then, go for a movie." Alex steer Relena to a booth 3 seats from the one Heero and Duo were seated in.

Duo glare at the stuck up pair as they walk pass their booth. If she don't like it so much they should leave and go to their high class restaurant and not stay to contaminate the environment. He turn back to Heero only to find his date had shrunk to a corner and slid down his seat to hide himself.

"Hee-chan, wha' ca doing down there? Sit properly."

"Shhh……… not so loud. I don't want her to know I'm here." Heero hissed at Duo.

Duo frown at the answer. "You don't want her to know you come here or that you're here on a date with me." Duo hissed back though his eyes showed that he was hurt by Heero's answer.

"NO, it's not that. I just don't want her running over here and ruin our date. You know how she tends to cling on to me like a super magnet. I'll never be able to get her off."

"I know but it looks like we're hiding and not dating." Duo pouted.

"Ok. I got an idea. Ask the waitress to change our order to take away. We'll go to the park and have sort of a picnic. It's a nice night out anyway. After that we'll go to the movies."

Duo immediately brightens up at the suggestion. He discreetly told the waitress to pack their order for them to take away. Three booths away the shrilly screechy voice was still complaining.

"Don't you have any non-greasy food? I'm watching my figure here. Is this stuff even edible? Don't you have something classy like caviar?

Duo could see that the waitress serving Relena and Alex was annoyed at the pink princess but forced to put up a strained smile as she serve them. The whole time while waiting for their order, Heero was sitting so low that he was practically under the table. Duo could tell that he was sorry that their night out was turning out like this, hiding from the pink menace again just like every other day in school. When the waitress brought them their order he quickly paid for the food and rush out of the joint without looking like it with Heero just half a step in front of him. Once out of the vicinity of the burger joint, they took time to enjoy a leisure stroll to the park till they reach the picnic tables. Setting the food on the table they began to eat under the moon and starlight's and some lights from the lamppost not far away. Without interference from the pink menace, Heero was more relaxed and able to enjoy their dinner and even flirted a bit with Duo. Duo even took the opportunity to play footsie as there was nobody around. Heero even retaliated, sliding his left foot up Duo's thigh just as Duo had done to him.

After dinner, they cleared off all the wrappings and containers of their food then headed for the cinema. They the cinema reached with 30 minutes to spare. Duo quickly stood in line to purchase the tickets while Heero looked around at the posters of the current movies. He saw a movie, which looked interesting and thought that maybe he could come for a movie again with Duo next week. It could be their second date then or he should come up with something else.

'Argh' tonight was not even done, and here he was stretching his brain thinking on the next date. He didn't even know if Duo would consider going out with him again after tonight. While contemplating, Heero did not notice Duo had bought the tickets and snuck up behind him. Startled, Heero nearly jump out of his skin when Duo wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

"Duo!"

"Yea, Hee-chan"

"You startle me."

"Now did I. I'm hopping to do more than that you know."

"…"

"What do you want?"

"Huhz?"

"Drink. What do you wan to drink? I getting tidbits from the concession corner."

"I'm still a bit full from dinner. I don't think I can take another bite anymore."

"Why not I get a large soda or something then we can share it."

"Uh.. Um sure. Anything's ok."

Duo then release his hold on Heero and bounce over to the concession counter to buy the drinks. Heero continued to look at the posters of the upcoming movies as he ponders about his date until heard a familiar screech of a female voice. Suddenly aware of the danger he is in, Heero quickly dash to hide behind a pillar next to him just as Relena and Alex passed by. Relena was still complaining about the burger joint, how low class it was, how the waitress nearly spoilt her favourite dress, how she will never go out with Alex again if he ever brings her to such a dump ever again, how Alex must get Gold class seating for the movie or he could just take her home, and on and on and on about anything and everything imaginable to complain about. Heero wondered why Relena was in a public school if he complained about all the normal things. Why didn't her ask to go to a high-class private school. Surely her parents could afford it if she was brought up in wealth and class. But most of all Heero wondered why on earth would she try to stick to him. He was just the average kid in school with an average class family. From all her complaints Heero suspect she would never be associated with him in the first place.

However fate has it that she does and Heero is now pitifully hiding behind the pillar at the cinema to hide from her. He wished Duo would hurry up so they could go in to the dark cinema and get away from Relena.

"Boo…."

Heero nearly jump out of his skin when Duo creep up on him. He knocked into Duo and sent them both to the wall with Duo taking the punch since he was cushion on Duo's body.

"Jesus, Duo don't startle me like that. You nearly scare the living daylights out of me. Look what you made me do." Heero look at Duo's hands where he was holding a spilt cup of soda and a bag of popcorns.

"I called you a few times. You were so distracted that I thought it be funny to do that. Come on let's go in now and find our sits. The movie's about to start." Duo leads them to the guy collecting the ticket by the cinema door.

Duo and Hero settle on to their seats as the screen starts to show the movie previews and advertisements. Settling the cup of soda in the cup holder between them Duo offered Heero some popcorn he just bought.

"Here Hee-chan, try some. Its really good."

"I'm still a bit full from dinner. I have some in a while but thanks for offering."

A familiar whining voice drift from the entrance and Heero trun to see who was making the racket while hoping that it was not who he thinks it is. But surely as if fate is playing a cruel joke on Heero, Relena and Alex showed up from behind the pathway from the entrance.

/Shit. She must be stalking me or something. It can't be coincidence that we are going to two same places but then again the town isn't that big. God must be playing a cruel joke on him tonight to even bee in the same cinema for the same movie./ Heero mentally groan as he caught sight of the pink princess with her date of the night again.

Heero tried to burry his face on Duo's shoulder as the couple passed by their row. Even though Duo got them centre seats with the dim lighting in the cinema there was still a possibility that Relena could see them if she turn to look. He didn't want her to ruin their date but from the looks of it, the mood was already killed. Heero sigh as he contemplates his first date with Duo. He had been trying to hide and sort of bring a damper on the mood whenever Duo was trying to converse with him. He just wish for some peaceful time with Duo for the remaining of the date.

The movie was hilarious and Heero lost all thought of Relena as he truly enjoy the movie with Duo laughing loudly beside him along with the rest of the audience. At the end of the show Heero linger longer with Duo to allow the other audience to push their way out. While catching some more time with Duo, Heero hoped to avoid Relena on their way out. Heero and Duo finally got off their seats when the credits finish rolling on the screen.

"It's still early or do you have Cinderella curfew?" Duo asked as they walk out t the parking lot.

"I not a girl Duo. My mum don't have to worry about me like that and I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"Hey chill man, just asking cos I thought we can go for a drink before we cap off tonight."

"Oh.."

"Come on Heero, I know bumping into Relena twice tonight has been distracting you."

"I'm sorry Duo. I just didn't want her to ruin our date but I guess, I did that for her instead."

"Come on, I'll send you home."

"Thank for tonight Duo. It could have been better but…"

"Nah, don't sweat it 'Ro. You just have to make it up to me on our next date."

"Uhm… Do you want to come in for coffee?"

Duo looked at Heero as if struggling with himself and Heero could see that there was a faint blush on his cheek. Duo suddenly swoop down and peck a good night kiss on Heero's cheek then dash away back to his jeep. Heero was stunned at the suddenness stood there in shock as he bought his hand up to where Duo kissed him. Heero could feel his face growing hot. Heero close the door still too stunned at what had just happened. Duo kissed him.

TBC…

A/N: This didn't really turn out the way I expect. I think I'm going to revise this. But in the mean time tell me what you think of this chapter. Is it ok or should I rewrite it. I was rushing to finish and post this so its not beta-ed. I'm going back to work tomorrow. T-T

Just a last word to all

Merry Christmas


	10. WWL8

Title: Witch Way to Life

Title: Witch Way to Life  
Author: shad0w118  
Archive: ,  
Feedback: Yes, please. I appreciate it.  
Pairing: 2+1, 3+4, 5+S, R+1  
Rating: PG  
Category: AU, Magic, Humour  
Warnings: OOC Heero, Shonen ai, loosely based on Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
Relena Bashing

Notes: Since I didn't get any review, I'm keeping the last chapter. I'm wondering cos ppl mark this in story alert but I'm not getting reviews so I don't know how are readers liking the story. So please review and tell me what you think so that I may improve on the writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a developing friendship then turn relationship for the guys???

/-------/ thoughts  
++++++ Scene change/ time passing

Chapter 8- Halloween

After the first date life went on as usual, they still hang out together with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Going to school, classes, basketball games and burger joints. Heero had planed to ask Duo out for Halloween date but his plans had to be put on hold as his parents called him for dinner, which he could not miss. It was a family reunion for Halloween with his Aunt Keira and it was in Paris where his dad Odin was currently working at the embassy as a translator. Mum had stressed that he must be present. So after school on Friday, Heero bid his friends goodbye and headed off home to prepare for his weekend trip.

Taking a quick shower and a change of clothes Heero was ready in 15 minutes to head off to his disastrous weekend with his parents and Aunt Keira. His aunt tends to introduce girls, guys, witches, warlocks, ghouls, trolls, even pixies to him. Her notion was that Heero need someone in his life thus has taken up upon herself to introduce that someone to him since if it depended on Heero it will never happen. Heero smiled at the notion. He did meet someone and prove that his Aunt is wrong about him. Actually it was Duo who made the move but it was just technicality. He will have to make it up to Duo when he comes back.

Opening the door to the closet, he step in and there was a crash of thunder and lightning when the door closed. Heero arrived at his Dad's Paris apartment closet. He could see mountains of linens, towels, boxes and coats and jackets. Opening the door and stepping out to greet the disastrous reunion and prepare for an evening fighting off pursuers his well-meaning aunt set on him. These are even going to be harder to ditch than Relena. They'll be able to track and teleport after him. There was this one witch so persistent that she went after him around the world twice, went to Pluto and back, detoured by the Big Dipper, went into an asteroid field and meteor shower, he even tried to dump her in the sun but she stuck to his tail like glue. In the end he tried to be frank with her and be right out mean, and say nasty things to her, still she was head over heels for him, which he does not understand. Most people find his attitude unbearable and him demure, cold and aloft. He just hoped that this years nominees aren't so persistent and will take no for an answer.

"Heero, you've arrive. I thought you ran away again and I'll have to send Cerberus to track you again. " Aunt Kiera appear right next to him making him nearly jumping out of his skin.

It's not that funny cos there was tis one time she really did gave him a heart attack that he was Spirited Away by a passing Shinigami. His parents literally had to go through the 7 levels of hell to reclaim his spirit. That was when he was 5 years old. And he never ever wish for that to happen ever again. Involuntary out of body experience leaves you totally disoriented and unable to get a grasp on reality for weeks. Since his spirit was rip out forcefully, it just won't stick to the body any longer. Normal astral projection, there is still a link between the spirit and physical body. When the Shinigami rip his spirit out the link was not formed, his father had to perform binding ritual to reconnect his body and soul.

"Hello, aunt Kiera."

"Glad you're here. Now come on, I've invited lots of handsome eligible bachelors and attractive single ladies who are just dying to meet your acquaintance." She put her hand on Heero's shoulder and guide Heero to the dining hall.

Heero hid a groan but walked to meet this fate for the night.

~Duo's Room~

Duo was staring at the ceiling and he was bored. His plans for the weekend was ruined due to the dinner Heero suddenly had to attend. He himself put off his own Uncle Howard dinner plans just to be able to spend some time with Heero on Halloween. His Uncle had wanted to bring him to meet some nephew of a friend of his. No need for that now since he has Heero. But now he has to spend it alone cos Heero's not here with him. He pouted.

They were going to call for Pizza delivery and watch scary movies at Heero's. Heero even had readied the bowl of treats for tricker treaters. Now he is popping those treats into his own mouth.

~Odin's Lounge~

"…. this is Edmund, Edward, Elene, Elise, Ewena, Fiona, Felicia, Francesca, Frank, …….. Madeline, Matt, Mathew, Michael, Morgan, Neil, Natalie, ……………… Stanley, Stella, Sylvia, Talia, Terrence, Trish, Ursula, ………… Zack, and last but not least Zoë."

Heero's hand was numb from shaking all those hands. The looks on those faces gave him the impression that they were very hungry and he was the main course. He could barely remember the faces and the names. Here was his aunt reciting all those peoples name, introducing them to him.

"Here, here, time for dinner everyone. Please proceed to the dining hall and take your seats." Aunt Kiera announcement broke through Heero's thoughts.

Suddenly everyone was rushing to the dining hall to get their seats. As Heero passed by them, they were calling out to his for him to join them. Heero politely decline each and every one of them to join his parents and aunt at the head of the table. Dinner continued with his aunt pointing out characteristics and pointers on which candidate she thinks will be appealing to Heero. As she drone on and on and on. Heero's mind wonder back to what he would have been doing if he went on his date with Duo instead of coming here. He sighs to himself wishing he was with Duo. At lease it would have been fun and not boring listening to his aunt drone or feeling like a piece of meat.

They were about to have dessert when the bickering at the middle of the table broke out into duel. Two groups of witches and warlocks were throwing spells, curses and china at each other. The hall was erupting with sparks and smoke. At first others were trying to break up the fight, but getting hit by stray spells one too many times, those people began to join in the fight too. All too soon, the floor were littered with unlucky people hit with stun spells, transfiguration spells, and a variety of curses.

Heero had took the opportunity to flee unnoticed during the commotion. Arriving home Heero dropped on to the sofa tired from the nights events. Eyes closed to rest, he was surprised when someone came up from behind and covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" someone whispered to his ear.

TBC….

***

Since its Halloween, I thought I might as well make update this for the occasion and since it's been sometime since I've updated on this.

I hope its enjoyable. Un-beta so forgive me for any mistakes.

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
